Les Patronus
by Eva.GGB
Summary: Harry ne savait pas grand chose sur Minerva McGonagall. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que trois hommes qui eurent un grand impact sur sa vie, avaient un impact encore plus important sur la sienne, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ...
1. Regrets ou Remords ?

_**Les Patronus **_

Harry ne savait pas grand chose sur Minerva McGonagall. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que trois hommes qui eurent un grand impact sur sa vie, avaient un impact encore plus important sur la sienne, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle lui porte une affection qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de maternelle...

Chapitre 1 : Lequel vaut le mieux, avoir des regrets ou des remords ?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : _Franchement, si Harry Potter était à moi, non seulement j'achèterais 50 paires de Louboutin, mais je referais la quasi totalité des pairings aussi (Vous avez dit shippeuse frustrée ?). On sait tous que la seule qui peut avoir le loisir de faire ça, c'est JKR._

**Timeline :** _Jfais de mon mieux pour respecter la Timeline donnée par le HPlexicon, mais je ne garanti pas qu'il n'y ait absolument aucun écart. Et je reste sur ce qui avait été décidé il y a, à peu près 700 ans, Minerva est née en 1925 (*). Sinon, l'histoire se situe post DH._

**Pairings :** _Bon, alors soyons clairs, y'a du CFMM, du TRMM et du ADMM. Dans cet ordre précis, et chaque ship a le droit à ses nombreux chapitres, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pour l'instant, pas attaqué le deuxième, bien que j'en parle..._

**Rating :** _Pour l'instant, T. Ca peut changer._

**Note :** *Je ne tiens pas compte de Pottermore, sauf pour un ou deux détails :) Je reste du PDV de Harry sur toute l'histoire mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui le perso principal. Ceux qui liront comprendront pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à référencer cette fic... Ah et je ne me suis pas engagée dans une fic farfelue où Min serait la mère d'Harry, je précise pour les esprits qui auraient pu mal comprendre.

_**Bonne lecture et Feel Free to leave a Review, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'un plaisir qui ne fait pas grossir ou qui n'est pas payant ;)**_

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione logeaient au Chaudron Baveur depuis maintenant une semaine. La Guerre étant enfin terminée, l'endroit reprenait ses couleurs et son ambiance chaleureuse naturelle. Les choses se remettaient, lentement mais sûrement, et le retour à la normale, se faisait petit à petit depuis la mort de Voldemort. Les boutiques rouvraient, les réunions de famille et d'amis recommençaient, Poudlard allait de nouveau retrouver le calme, et le deuil de ceux qui avaient perdu un voire plusieurs êtres proches, pouvait enfin être fait.<p>

Harry sortit de sa chambre, dans le but d'aller boire une Bieraubeurre en bas. Il entreprit d'aller chercher Hermione et Ron pour l'accompagner, mais se ravisa en se rappelant que s'il avait été avec Ginny, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on les dérange. Il descendit donc les escaliers, commanda sa boisson et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, avant de remarquer une silhouette familière.

"Mr Fudge ?, demanda t-il, tout en haussant un sourcil, pensant qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se soit trompé.

_ Harry ? Mais, que faites vous ici mon garçon ? Répondit l'intéressé.

_ Je vous retourne la même question, répondit-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

_ Ne le prenez pas mal, je pensais juste que vous seriez chez vous, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

_ Et vous étiez où d'ailleurs, pendant "tout ce qu'il s'est passé" ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir vu combattre avec nous.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque part, c'était la faute de Fudge si l'année du retour de Voldemort s'était déroulée ainsi. Il avait bien du mal à retrouver la sympathie qu'il avait pour cet homme avant la fin de sa quatrième année.

_ Au Ministère, il fallait bien renverser le gouvernement qui s'y trouvait, répondit-il, toujours sans regarder Harry dans les yeux.

_ J'ai vu que votre très chère Ombrage y a participé activement, dit Harry d'un ton mauvais.

Fudge le regardait à présent avec gravité. Harry vit qu'il était dans un état qui se voulait moins glorieux que misérable. Il avait de grandes cernes, semblait fatigué, ses robes étaient froissées, et il n'avait absolument plus rien du Cornelius Fudge fier et buté qu'il avait pu connaître trois ans auparavant.

_ Je me trompais à son sujet. Je ne savais absolument pas la tournure que tout ceci allait prendre, je ne savais pas réellement ce qui se passait. J'en suis responsable, évidemment, c'était mon rôle de m'assurer que...

_ Puis-je vous rappeler qu'à ce moment là, tout ce qui vous intéressait c'était de discréditer Dumbledore, et moi par la même occasion ? Coupa Harry

_ Je sais bien, je me suis laissé convaincre, j'étais aveuglé par ma paranoïa ! Dit Fudge d'une voix plus forte que ce qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, triturant son verre, toujours sans regarder Harry. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. J'ajouterais que je me suis personnellement occupé de Dolores lors de la bataille au Ministère et que si on m'avait laissé faire il y aurait eu un crapaud de moins sur Terre.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant Fudge appeler Ombrage ainsi, et se força à se calmer quelque peu.

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, monsieur, reprit Harry.

_ Qui était...?

_ Que faites vous ici ?

_ Disons que je loue une chambre jusqu'à ce que je trouve à me loger, répondit l'ex-Ministre en soupirant. J'ai quitté ma femme, ajouta t-il.

_ Ah, désolé pour vous, répondit Harry, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

_ Toutes ces années à faire semblant... Je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais épousée pour la même raison que j'avais engagée Dolores, elle flattait mon égo et me permettait de fermer les yeux sur ce que je ne voulais pas voir.

Il soupira. Harry ne comprenait pas tout, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que la vie sentimentale de Fudge l'intéressait beaucoup. Ils reprirent leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur un sujet plus ou moins sensible.

_ Dites moi Harry, j'ai entendu dire des choses bien étonnantes sur Severus Rogue, depuis quelques temps, je...

_ Il aimait ma mère, coupa Harry. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour elle. C'était l'un des hommes les plus braves que je n'ai jamais connu. Toutes ces années, il a persisté et a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour elle, déballa Harry d'une traite.

_ Un brave homme, effectivement, dit Fudge d'un air sombre. Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas été capable de faire un quart de ce qu'il a fait, soupira t-il. Je l'ai plus mise en danger qu'autre chose, marmonna t-il entre ses dents, comme pour se le reprocher à lui même.

_ Mais vous avez quitté votre femme, pas l'inverse ? Demanda Harry, qui commençait à être perdu.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée, dit-il en souriant tristement.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre, et essaya de lui poser une question qui était dans sa tête depuis quelques jours déjà, sans qu'il la pose à qui que ce soit.

_ Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question sur les Patronus ?

_ Tu peux me demander absolument tout ce que tu veux Harry, il me semble que je te suis redevable, répondit Fudge en marmonnant.

_ Mon patronus, c'est un cerf, comme celui de mon père, celui de Rogue était une biche, comme celui de ma mère, je me...

_ Oui, les patronus de certains sorciers correspondent à des être qu'ils admirent ou ont admiré, aimé, le plus souvent, coupa Fudge en regardant ailleurs. Bien évidemment, cela n'est pas valable pour tout le monde, chez certains, c'est juste leurs animaux préférés. Un cerf ? Cela doit être impressionnant, j'espère avoir l'occasion de le voir un jour, reprit-il comme pour changer de conversation.

_Oui un cerf, depuis ma 3e année.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit jaillir le cerf argenté.

_ Splendide, dit Fudge, admiratif.

_ Quel est le votre ? Demanda Harry histoire de meubler la conversation.

Fudge le regarda avec un sourire triste, prit sa baguette et fit apparaître son patronus, un chat... ...tigré avec des marques carrées autour des yeux, purement identique à un patronus et à quelqu'un qu'Harry connaissait bien. Harry était quelque peu... surprit par cette révélation, mais commençait à comprendre les monologues que Fudge tenait depuis tout à l'heure. Certaines pièces s'assemblèrent dans son esprit, et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas faire le lien entre les disputes de vieux couple, la haine d'Ombrage pour McGonagall, celle de Fudge pour Dumbledore, et certains flashbacks de ce qu'il avait vu aux Trois Balais 5 ans auparavant lui revinrent sous un angle tout à fait différent. L'espace d'un instant, il eu l'impression d'être plongé dans une querelle d'adolescents.

_ Elle le sait au moins ? Demanda soudainement Harry

Fudge eut un rire jaune.

_ J'étais avec elle, avant d'être avec Diliana. C'est elle qui m'a quitté il y a 42 ans pour rejoindre son cher Dumbledore, quittant par la même occasion une carrière prometteuse pour un job d'enseignante, dit-il d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas digéré. Mon plus beau cadeau de noël !

Harry se souvint que McGonagall avait un jour mentionné le fait qu'elle avait commencé à enseigner en décembre.

_ Son travail est plus noble que la plupart des emplois du ministère, répondit Harry froidement. Et c'est un très bon professeur.

_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, reprit Fudge. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle le fait brillamment, dit-il avec admiration. Elle aurait même fait un meilleur ministre que moi, d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il d'un ton sombre.

Harry du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas ajouter que ce n'était pas franchement difficile.

_ On était heureux ensemble pourtant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mirent à reprendre contact, dit Fudge toujours sur le même ton. A partir de ce moment là, c'était Albus par ci, Albus par là... Le monde tournait autour de lui ! Bien sûr qu'elle a rampé à ses pieds dès qu'il lui a demandé ! Qui j'étais moi, face à Dumbledore, le héros légendaire, ou même face à elle, la femme la plus intelligente qu'il ne m'ait jamais été de rencontrer ? Personne évidemment, dit-il en semblant totalement oublier qu'il ne parlait pas tout seul.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait déjà trouvé une excuse pour partir et se serait totalement moqué de savoir quoi que ce soit sur la vie sentimentale de Fudge, mais étant donné que cela impliquait des personnes qu'il connaissait, à qui il tenait, et sur qui il ne savait pas grand chose, il prit son mal en patience pour donner satisfaction à sa curiosité. Néanmoins, ce que Fudge venait de dire lui rappelait vaguement une autre situation. Ron avait eu le même sentiment que lui, vis à vis d'Harry et d'Hermione, quelques temps auparavant. Bien entendu, comme l'avait souvent dit Harry, c'était injustifié étant donné qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur. Harry se demandait si la situation était identique dans le cas de Fudge, et fut soulagé que les choses n'aient pas tourné comme ça entre ses deux amis. Harry fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir les deux intéressés descendre, visiblement en train de le chercher. Il leur fit signe, et ils les rejoignirent.

_ Je devrais peut-être y aller, balbutia Fudge visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Non restez, ils peuvent avoir un point de vue intéressant sur la situation, dit Harry qui avait de toute évidence, trouvé une nouvelle affaire qu'il jugeait intéressante.

_ Quelle situation ? Demanda Ron en croquant dans un bout de pain, les sourcils froncés.

_ Alors, pour ta la faire courte, il a quitté sa femme parce qu'il est amoureux de McGonagall depuis à peu près une quarantaine d'années...

-Ron failli s'étouffer-

_ ... et ils ont été ensemble avant qu'elle parte, je cite "rejoindre Dumbledore" pour enseigner à Poudlard...

-Les yeux d'Hermione étaient aussi ronds que ceux des elfes de maison-

_... et là Monsieur se sent mal parce qu'il se rend compte que ses idioties ont fait du mal à sa dulcinée, et à en juger par son état et sa façon de dire les choses il ne sait pas quoi faire et n'a plus aucun but, acheva Harry comme s'il racontait un conte pour enfants.

Fudge était à présent cramoisi et tenait sa tête entre ses deux mains. Sans doute se sentait il ridicule, mais Harry s'en moquait. Combien de fois avait-il subi des humiliations à cause de cet homme lors de sa cinquième année ? Le jeune homme se calma peu à peu quand il se rappela qu'à ce moment là, c'était Fudge qui était dans un état misérable, pas lui, et qu'il venait d'achever une guerre : il était inutile de laisser la rancune prendre le pas sur la pitié. Il regarda Hermione dont l'expression avait changé : elle était partagée entre la surprise et le songe.

_ C'est à peu près la tête que je faisais quand j'ai vu son patronus, dit Harry à Hermione qui fronçait un sourcil avant de faire une tête qui indiquait qu'elle avait compris.

_Pourquoi, c'est quoi son Patronus ? demanda Ron qui avait toujours l'air abasourdi.

_ A ton avis, dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard exaspéré.

Fudge qui daigna bouger le petit doigt pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Ron et d'Hermione, fit jaillir le chat de sa baguette, sans pour autant les regarder.

_ Aaaaaaah, fit Ron qui semblait enfin faire le lien.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'inclure Ron dans une discussion impliquant un minimum de tact et de diplomatie relationnelle, Hermione donna un coup de pied à Harry sous la table et lui fit signe de la suivre.

_ Harry, tu crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de parler à McGonagall ?

Il la regarda comme si elle n'était plus saine d'esprit.

_ Euh, franchement Hermione, on sort d'une guerre je crois qu'on a vraiment autre chose à faire que de jouer les entremetteurs, et je suis pas sûr que McGonagall apprécierait qu'on lui ramène ça, je pense quand même qu'elle mérite mieux qu'un crétin, dit Harry en montrant Fudge du menton.

Il éprouvait clairement une affection protectrice, depuis le jour où il avait jeté un endoloris sur un mangemort qui avait osé cracher sur sa directrice de maison.

_ Ca se trouve il était mieux quand il était avec elle ?

Mais c'est qu'elle allait insister en plus !

_ Harry, je vais prendre un risque énorme en te disant ça, mais sans vouloir t'offenser... tu as agi comme si la mort de Dumbledore t'affectait plus que quiconque...

_ Ah oui, effectivement, tu prends des risques, dit Harry qui trouvait la situation dans laquelle il était surnaturelle.

_ ... Mais tu as quand même pu remarquer en 6 ans qu'elle était _relativement_ proche de Dumbledore. Elle doit se sentir seule depuis que...

_ Certes, mais je suis franchement pas sûr que Fudge lui soit d'un grand réconfort... coupa Harry qui se souvenait très bien le moment où il lui avait annoncé qu'il était mort, avec une diplomatie digne de celle d'un mangemort.

_ Et puis j'avoue que j'ai de la pitié pour lui, ajouta t-elle comme si Fudge était un martyr.

Il fini par capituler en se disant qu'après tout, au pire, personne n'avait rien à perdre dans cette histoire, peut-être mis à part la dignité de Fudge s'il lui en restait un peu, et que les enjeux n'étaient pas franchement élevés. Lorsque Ron en eut marre de rester seul avec un Fudge qui ne le regardait même pas, ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'Hermione avait en tête.

_ Par contre on va peut-être essayer d'en savoir plus, non ? Parce que s'il s'est conduit en véritable crétin, il se _pourrait bien_ qu'après avoir _survécu_ à une _guerre_, on _termine_ en _pâté pour chat_, dit Ron sarcastiquement.

_ Pas faux, admit Hermione. Mais il ne faut pas trop traîner, après ça fera tard.

Après que Ron, Harry et Hermione eurent parlé à Fudge de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, celui ci les regarda comme si leur place était désormais au service mental de Ste Mangouste. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient jamais vu Minerva énervée en dehors de l'école. Il y avait presque eu le droit _lui_, à son lit d'hôpital, le soir où ils s'étaient séparés.

_ Je vous remercie franchement de votre attention, mais je ne mérite pas plus que vous m'aidiez que je ne la mérite elle.

_ Même si je suis quelque peu d'accord avec vous... ce serait bien d'avoir _son_ avis sur la question quand, même non ? Demanda Ron.

_ Et si on le fait, ce ne sera certainement pas pour vous, ajouta Harry à qui l'idée d'aider Fudge était aussi agréable qu'une crise d'urticaire. J'imagine qu'elle est à Poudlard ? Demanda t-il, voulant savoir où il allait devoir transplaner.

_ Certainement pas aujourd'hui, dit Fudge d'un air sombre. Laissez tomber, il y a beaucoup trop de choses à déterrer, cela fera plus de mal que de bien. Il y a tellement de choses que vous ne savez pas...

Fudge venait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire s'il voulait que le trio le laisse en paix.

_ Et bien que je vous sois entièrement redevable Potter, Minerva l'est beaucoup moins que moi, et elle n'a pas besoin qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Vous m'excuserez, je vais me coucher, dit-il en se levant avant de leur serrer la main.

_ Agréable, commenta Hermione.

Manque de chance pour Cornelius, il venait de se confier à des personnes trop curieuses pour le laisser tranquille.

_**A suivre !  
>N'hésitez pas à commenter, même pour critiquer - de manière constructive-, ça apporte de l'aide etou fait plaisir =)**_


	2. Secrets

**Les Patronus** - Chapitre 2 : Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle.

**Disclaimer :** _Je n'ai toujours ni 50 paires de Louboutin, ni de Jimmy Choo ou de Manolo. Vous pouvez donc en déduire que la propriétaire de HP reste JKR._

**Reviews :** _Merci à MinnieKat et à Alia00._

**Note :** _Très court chap, le prochain sera -beaucoup- plus long. Bonbon pour celui qui trouve de qui est la citation qui sert de titre au chapitre._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, aucun des trois n'avait oublié les évènements et les révélations de la veille. Et aux vu de leurs esprits qui cogitaient au petit déjeuner, on pouvait clairement s'attendre à ce qu'ils, une fois de plus, mettent le nez dans une histoire qui ne les regardait pas. A croire qu'ils étaient en manque de magouilles et de secrets. A la surprise générale, ce fut Ron qui en parla en premier.<p>

_ J'arrive toujours pas à imaginer Fudge avec McGonagall. C'est juste pas possible, dit Ron qui venait de tremper sa tartine pour la quatrième fois dans son bol.

_ Moi je me demande si la jalousie de Fudge envers Dumbledore était justifiée, dit Hermione comme si elle cherchait des réponses à un devoir compliqué.

_ Allons Hermione, Dumbledore et McGonagall ? fit Ron.

_ Y'avait pas mal de rumeurs, répliqua t-elle

_ Nous on l'aurait su, non ?

_ Non je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. On ne sait presque rien d'elle et on en savait pas grand chose sur Dumbledore non plus. Mais honnetement, vu ce qu'on sait déjà, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup quand même.

_ Au pire, on va la voir et on lui demande ?

_ Bien sûr Ronald. "Bonjour, on a croisé votre ex hier soir, il est dans un état lamentable il vous aime toujours, mais il est encore jaloux de Dumbledore, au fait maintenant qu'il est mort, vous pouvez nous dire si vous étiez ensemble ?"

_ Peut être, avec un plus de tact...

_ Ron a raison, la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'aller la voir, coupa Harry. Mais je ne vous cache pas que j'ai franchement d'autres priorités, là tout de suite...

_ Comme aller retrouver ma soeur, par exemple, grogna Ron.

_ Oui, comme aller voir Ginny Ron, répondit Harry.

_ Tu peux pas lâcher ça maintenant qu'on brûle littéralement de curiosité, si ?

_ En temps normal j'aurais pris ton parti Harry, mais là il y a tellement de choses qui...

_ D'accord, d'accord, gromella Harry. On résout ça, et après on arrête notre carrière de detectives privés parce que j'ai personellement eu ma dose sur les huit dernières années...

D'un côté, Hermione avait raison, il y avait des zones d'ombres, et certains éléments qui étaient quelque peu contradictoires, et Harry était tout aussi curieux qu'elle de savoir comment, que, quoi, qui, quand, surtout depuis que le nom de Dumbledore était venu s'ajouter à l'équation. Mais il ressentit une étrange sensation en se demandant combien de choses il allait encore apprendre sur le vieil homme.

_ Ce que je comprends pas, reprit Hermione, c'est qu'avant le retour de Voldemort, Fudge et Dumbledore semblaient plutôt sympathisants, l'un envers l'autre, de même avec McGonagall... Et Fudge n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affecté ou rabougri comme il l'a parut après.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, il me paraissait même sympathique, avant de faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais cinglé.

_ C'est pourtant simple, non ? Fit Ron. On était là, on a vu... Je veux dire, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne publiquement, sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune question, le parti de Dumbledore contre le sien.

Ni Harry ni Hermione ne répondit. Visiblement aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit Ron qui trouve l'explication. Et encore moins à ce qu'elle présente tant de logique.

_ A vrai dire, ce qui m'y a fait penser..., commença Ron le rouge lui montant aux oreilles.

_ ... C'est le jour où tu as demandé à Hermione de choisir un camp avant de partir, acheva Harry pendant que Ron acquieçait.

_ Certes, admit Hermione, mais on ne peut pas dire que la situation soit identique.

_ Et si, au lieu d'emmettre des hypothèses, on allait directement voir la source d'informations ? Dit Ron en essayant de ne pas raviver le souvenir de son départ.

_ Si tu sais où elle se trouve, répliqua Harry.

_ On a qu'à aller voir à Poudlard ?

_ Hier, Fudge a dit qu'elle n'y était pas.

_ On a qu'à lui demander où elle est ?

_ Tu penses vraiment que Minerva McGonagall est du genre à informer qui que ce soit de ses moindres déplacements ?

_ Si tu as une autre idée, grogna Ron, tiens, le voilà !

Il pointa du doigt un Cornelius qui semblait plutôt sur le départ, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule et sa fameuse cape à fine rayures, qui semblait un petit peu usée. Toujours aucune trace du mythique chapeau melon vert. Il n'eut pas le temps de partir que le trio lui fonçait déjà dessus.

_ Oh par pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est à propos de ce que j'ai laissé échapper hier ? Gémit-il.

_ Vous n'aviez qu'à rien dire du tout si vous vouliez pas qu'on s'en mêle, répliqua Ron. Par pur hasard, vous ne sauriez pas du tout où elle pourrait être ?

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il, soudainement sur la défensive.

_ Hmmm je sais pas, peut être... disons qu'il se pourrait bien, que ce soit possible, qu'on ait éventuellement, peut être envie de la voir, dit Ron avec ironie. Cependant, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas divagué hier soir ? Vous êtes sur que vous avez été avec ...

_ Comme je l'ai dit hier soir, c'était il y a une quarantaine d'années, et je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres choses à faire, Mr Weasley, répondit Fudge d'un ton beaucoup moins aimable que celui qu'il prenait pour s'adresser à Harry. Ecoutez, soupira t-il, il vaut vraiment mieux que vous restiez en dehors de ça, je suis sérieux. Replonger Minerva dans ce qu'il s'est passé à cette période lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, c'est ce que vous voulez ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna Hermione. Mais, c'est si grave ?

_ Je n'ai pas toujours été l'idiot que j'étais en tant que ministre, tout comme Dumbledore n'a pas toujours été un saint, tout comme Riddle n'a pas toujours été inhumain, tout comme Minerva n'a pas toujours été la femme que vous conaissez, dit-il s'arrêtant avec le visage de quelqu'un qui en avait trop dit. Remonter de vieux éléments à la surface n'est pas toujours bon, ajouta t-il, sombrement.

_ Qu'est ce que Riddle vient faire la dedans ? Fit Harry, qui commençait à s'interesser de très près à l'affaire.

_ Je... ne peux pas, le dire moi même, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais je pense qu'elle pourrait vous le dire, elle vous le doit en quelque sorte, mais, je ne sais pas... Pas une bonne idée... elle... me tuer d'avoir dit... balbutia Fudge.

_ On va s'asseoir et vous allez nous expliquer tout ça, dit Harry d'un ton relativement autoritaire. Vous me devez bien ça, Cornelius.

Fudge obéit à contre-coeur, ayant la désagréable impression qu'il allait être soumis à un interrogatoire.


	3. Transition vers le passé

_**Les Patronus**_, Chapitre 2 bis : Transition vers le passé

**Disclaimer** : _Le jour où je possèderais Harry Potter, je continuerais les bouquins au lieu d'écrire des fanfictions, le tout en semelles rouges =D_

**Reviews :** _Merci à Felinness, à LyssHeap, à Bergere, ainsi qu'à :_

Xana-Grey : _Je suis contente que l'histoire et le pairing te plaise =) Merci pour la review sympa !_

Looouu : _Ravie que tu aimes mes fics, oui je comptes continuer, contente que le pairing te plaise, mais parcontre, ça fait que commencer XD Merci pour la review !_

_Un gros merci à tout le monde pour les reviews qui font très plaisir, vous privez pas, ça donne envie d'écrire et de sourire =)_

**Note :** _Ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre (je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment même le chapitre 3), mais plutôt une transition -d'où le titre- vers de plus longs chapitre qui vont constituer le principal de l'histoire. Mais bon, jme suis dit que j'avais rien à perdre en le postant maintenant =)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsque tout le monde fut tranquillement installé autour d'une petite table en vieux bois, aucune des quatre personnes présentes ne sut comment et par où commencer. Le désir d'entendre la totalité de l'histoire et les réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans les têtes du trio était palpable, tout comme la réticence de Cornelius vis à vis de ce sujet, qui au vu de son expression, lui semblait personnellement tabou. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence étouffant, presque insupportable, Cornelius se décida finalement à le briser.<p>

_ Écoutez Potter, vous avez un flacon ? Dit-il soudainement, d'un ton beaucoup plus grave que celui que Harry lui connaissait.

_ Hein ? Euh, ah oui, pourquoi ?

Harry posa la question bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse : Fudge allait lui montrer des souvenirs, ce qui l'étonnait un peu au vu de la situation. L'ex Ministre ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet et n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de lui, mais pourtant il lui donnait l'accès à des souvenirs qui étaient de toute évidence important à ses yeux et probablement privé. Peut-être se sentait-il obligé de le faire pour alléger sa conscience, peut-être espérait-il se racheter ainsi...

_ Ma conscience m'empêche de vous dire ce que je sais et ce que je pense savoir...

_ Attendez, depuis quand vous avez une conscience ? Vous devez bien ça à Harry ! Coupa Ron, interrompu par Hermione qui lui écrasa le pied pour le prier de se taire.

_ Je peux vous montrer ce que j'ai vécu, reprit-il sans prêter la moindre attention ni à Ron, ni à Hermione.

Harry se demanda soudainement pourquoi la plupart des sorciers qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent avaient moins de mal à confier leurs souvenirs qu'à expliquer des faits. La seule exception qu'il avait connu était Horace Slughorn, qui avait eu énormément de difficultés à lui confier un souvenir précieux, bien qu'il fut crucial.

_ Je vous demanderais juste une chose, reprit Cornelius. Votre réputation vous précède, ajouta t-il avec un regard entendu. Je serais étonné si vous en restiez là, alors ma seule demande, c'est de ne pas trop raviver les souvenirs douloureux.

Il se leva, hésita un instant puis ajouta :

_ A vrai dire, j'ai même une deuxième demande : ne portez pas trop de jugements.

Et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Fudge disparut dans un tourbillon de cape à rayure, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione silencieux.

_ Sinon, quelqu'un sait où trouver une pensine ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du lac, ils constatèrent que les réparations du château avançaient plutôt vite. Seules quelques parties de l'aile droite conservaient des traces visibles de la Bataille. Ils furent accueillis par un Hagrid qui ne semblait que trop heureux de les revoir, à qui ils promirent de tenir compagnie autour d'une tasse de thé. Une fois entrés dans le château qui semblait désert en cette heure si matinale, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui avait été le bureau de Dumbledore, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose qui allait peut-être perturber leurs plans.

_ Quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe ?

_ Dumbledore ! Dit Harry, exactement comme la dernière fois où il était passé devant la gargouille.

Rien ne se passa, et le jeune sorcier du finalement admettre que le mot de passe avait bel et bien été changé.

_ Tartan ? Quidditch ? Ginger Newts ? Albus ? Echecs ?

_ Euh Harry, tu va nous faire tout McGonagall comme ça ? Demanda Ron pendant que son ami s'égosillait en vain contre la pierre inanimée.

_ Cornelius ? Fudge ? Gillywater ? Ecosse ? Tom ? Riddle ?

_ Harry…

_ Chat ? Cornemuse ? Chignon ? Métamorphose ?

_ HARRY !

Hermione avait crié plus fort que lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

_ Au lieu de hurler absolument tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête quand tu penses à McGonagall, tu pourrais peut-être réfléchir ?

_ C'est une notion qu'il semble avoir perdu en cours de route, ajouta Ron mi amusé, mi désespéré.

_ Oh très, bien, essaies alors ! Répliqua Harry, visiblement vexé.

_ Courage ? Proposa timidement Ron, avant qu' Hermione ne bondisse avec la tête qu'elle prenait quand elle brûlait d'envie de répondre à une question en classe.

_ Gryffondor !

Et comme pour confirmer qu'Hermione avait toujours raison, les escaliers menant au bureau firent leur apparition, sous le regard satisfait de la sorcière, et dépité de son ami qui se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Le bureau était toujours intacte, rien n'avait changé, excepté une boite qui avait fait son apparition à côté l'armoire, et du nouveau portrait de Snape.

_ On aurait peut-être du demander l'autorisation, commença Hermione.

_ On emprunte juste la pensine, on touche à rien d'autre, rappela Harry.

_ J'espère bien, fit une voix que le trio connaissait bien et qui venait de derrière le bureau. On peut savoir ce que vous voulez voir ? Continua Dumbledore, de son cadre.

_ On nous a… confié des souvenirs, commença Ron

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore pouffa.

_ Je m'en doutais quelque peu, Mr Weasley. Qui vous a donné ses souvenirs ?

_ Cela vous dérange si on en parle après les avoir visionné plutôt ? Reprit Harry.

_ Faites donc, faites donc, tant que vous ne faites rien de mal…

La voix du vieil homme se perdit lorsque Harry versa le contenu du flacon, et plongea dans les souvenirs de Fudge, entrainant ses deux acolytes.

Le trio se trouvait à présent dans un salon, propre et élégant bien que modeste en taille. Un homme était adossé à la porte, habillé en moldu avec une chemise et un pantalon qui laissaient deviner, comme sa coupe de cheveux, qu'ils se situaient vers les années 40. C'était Fudge, avec, quelques bonnes années de moins. Il était plus mince, et paraissait beaucoup moins miteux que le Cornelius qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais bien plus humble que celui qu'ils avaient connus en tant que Ministre. Il y eu de légers tocs à la porte, et Cornelius se précipita de l'ouvrir, comme s'il avait attendu toute la journée. Une femme entra, également habillée en moldue, faisant claquer ses petits talons sur le parquet. Elle portait une blouse blanche avec un col lavallière, rentrée dans une jupe-soleil noire, qui lui arrivait au genou. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, bouclés et ornés d'un nœud en tartan, de grands yeux verts accentués par un trait de maquillage, un nez fin et une petite bouche, et avait l'air exténuée. Il était impossible de se tromper sur son identité. Le jeune homme l'embrassa timidement pour l'accueillir.

_ Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un accent qui ne faisait que confirmer les certitudes du trio.

Le jeune Fudge sembla nerveux, tout à coup, ayant l'air de trouver ses pieds fascinants. Au bout de quelques secondes, il consentit enfin à mettre la main dans sa poche, d'en extraire quelque chose, et de se mettre à genoux. Ayant réalisé ce qui allait se passer, la version jeune de Minerva porta sa main à sa bouche dans un mouvement semblable à celui d'Hermione qui ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Au prix d'un effort qui semblait surhumain vu de l'extérieur, Cornelius s'efforça d'articuler des mots qu'il semblait avoir appris par cœur.

_ Minerva Rose McGonagall, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

* * *

><p><em>Comme je le disais précédemment, les reviews, bien que non obligatoires, sont les bienvenues !<em>

_That's all folks_ =D


	4. Quand tout a commencé

_**Les Patronus**, Chapitre 3 partie 1 : Quand tout a commencé…_

_**Disclaimer** : Après m'être prise une belle prune de la SCNF pour oubli de carte, avoir eu un problème d'ordinateur et bavé chez Ladurée, j'ai très sérieusement commencé à avoir eu envie de posséder HP. Malheureusement, toujours pas._

_**Reviews** : Je remercie évidemment, toujours et encore ce qui m'en ont laissé, ceux qui m'en laissent, et ceux qui m'en laisseront._

_**Note** : Tout d'abord, je suis extrêmemeeeent désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques empêchements récemment. A commencer par un boulot conséquent, mais maintenant ça devrait aller mieux de ce côté là. Ensuite j'ai eu, enfin, j'ai parce que je n'ai toujours pas de solution, un énooorme problème d'ordinateur, qui fait que j'ai du ré-écrire absolument tout le chapitre. Bon, en fait, j'ai eu le temps de ré-écrire que ça jusqu'à présent, mais je continue ce soir, je continuerais demain, et je continuerais probablement jusqu'au chapitre 6 d'ici la fin des vacances. J'espère que je pourrais m'y tenir. Encore une fois, désolée._

_**Ps** : Il y a des gens balèzes en info ici, qui pourraient m'aider à éviter de ré-installer tout Vista ?_

* * *

><p>Le décor commençait à s'effacer et le sol se mit à tourbillonner : ils allaient changer de souvenir, ce qui était loin de les ravir, compte tenu du fait que tous trois mourraient littéralement d'envie d'entendre la réponse à cette question plutôt inattendue.<p>

Un nouvel environnement se matérialisa autour d'eux. Ils étaient à Poudlard, dans un couloir du 4e étage. Ils repérèrent assez vite le jeune Fudge qui était assis la large corniche d'une fenêtre, fermant un livre qu'il venait visiblement de terminer. Ce Cornelius cependant, était encore différent de ceux qu'ils avaient vu jusque là. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, les manches de sa chemise retroussées, et il avait un air maladroit et également quelque peu insolant, malgré la sympathie qu'il dégageait. Il était inutile d'avoir passé tous ses ASPICs pour deviner qu'il devait être une grande coqueluche de la gent féminine. Et les 4 ou 5 adolescentes qui étaient passées devant lui n'avaient fait que renforcer leur théorie.

Harry faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il aperçut Tom Riddle apparaître au coin du couloir, Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_« Ta motivation première n'était pas le fait que Fudge ait mentionné Riddle ?_

__ Si, mais je m'attendais pas à le voir… …maintenant ! »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, et Tom croqua dans une pomme, ce qui lui valut de récupérer absolument toute l'attention de la totalité de la population féminine de ce couloir, y comprit celles qui faisaient les yeux doux à Fudge quelques secondes auparavant. Toutes, sauf peut-être une certaine brunette, qui marchait en lisant un livre, faisant mine de ne pas voir que certaines têtes se retournaient sur son passage.

_« Pas mal pour une intello…_

__ Ronald !_

__ Quoi ? C'est une exception non ?_

__ Ron…_

__ Si on t'exclue bien entendu…_

__ Ron voudrais tu te taire s'il te plait ? »_

Minerva paraissait également incontestablement plus négligée que dans le précédent souvenir, et inévitablement, que dans le souvenir qu'ils conservaient de leur professeur. Elle arborait déjà un chignon, mais il était flou et de nombreuses mèches s'en échappaient. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu ses joues et avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Sa blouse était légèrement froissée, et sa jupe était mal mise on voyait le haut de ses bas, ce qui expliquait la plupart des regards lubriques qui lui était adressés. Cependant, elle ne semblait absolument pas s'en soucier, trop absorbée par sa lecture.

Tellement absorbée qu'il y eu une violente collision entre elle et un Tom qui n'avait pas regardé où il allait. Il vacilla légèrement, elle perdit l'équilibre, la moitié de son sac se renversant par terre.

« Tiens, Minerva, dit Tom, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Tom, répondit-elle sans même daigner lui jeter un regard.

A peine 3 mots et une tension indéfinissable s'était déjà installée entre eux. A la surprise du trio, Tom offrit une main à Minerva afin de l'aider à se relever.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_ Dis plutôt que ta stupide fierté t'oblige à refuser.

_ Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas un charmant jeune homme irrésistible. Tu es juste un grossier, arrogant …

_ Jeune homme talentueux, modeste et irrésistible ? Je sais que tu…

_ Aurais tu l'obligeance de la fermer ?

_ Oh oh oh, qui est grossière maintenant ?

_ Je reformule. Inepte et hautain personnage que tu es, aurais tu l'amabilité de fermer ton orifice buccal ?

_ Si tu le prends de cette façon… En tout cas, jolies jambes.

_ Gardes ta lubricité pour toi Tom, dit-elle avec un air de défi.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais lui adressa un petit signe de main en partant. Minerva soupira, l'air soudain exaspérée et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Alors que la plupart des élèves qui avaient suivi cet échange avidement retournèrent à leurs affaires, Cornelius lui, descendit de son perchoir afin de prêter main forte à la jeune fille.

_ Merci. Tu es… ?

_ Cornelius Fudge

_ Minerva…_

_ McGonagall, je pense que toute l'école est au courant, ajouta t-il, lui serrant la main après s'être précipitamment relevé.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire qu'il lui retourna, puis la jeune fille reprit son chemin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient de nouveau face à la pensine, ayant de toute évidence, besoin de faire un petit commentaire sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

_ C'est juste moi, ou il y a définitivement quelque chose entre Riddle et McGonagall, lança Hermione qui ne semblait même pas croire à ses propres mots.

_ Arrêtes de voir des couples potentiels partout, tu as bien vu qu'ils avaient du mal à se supporter, elle a dit qu'elle le trouvait arrogant, répondit Ron sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à du déni qu'à autre chose.

_ Ma mère aussi, trouvait mon père arrogant, répliqua Harry d'un ton amer. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils se sont bien mariés, et je ne suis pas le fruit de l'immaculée conception.

Afin de briser le silence gêné et gênant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce, Hermione proposa diplomatiquement de regarder la suite. Ils plongèrent de nouveau dans la pensine, pour arriver dans la Grande Salle, visiblement à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Un jeune homme de taille relativement moyenne, aux cheveux châtain clairs, se leva de la table de Poufsouffle assez précipitamment, ce qui lui valut plusieurs ricanements des garçons assis près de lui. Cornelius n'avait guère changé depuis le souvenir précédent, mais un insigne de préfet était désormais collé sur sa poitrine. Il marcha d'un pas rapide, droit sur une Minerva qui avait, pour changer, la tête dans un bouquin, prête à quitter la salle en mâchouillant gentiment un biscuit.

_ Minerva ! Minerva !

Vu de près, elle semblait finalement radicalement différente de la Minerva qu'ils avaient vue quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait perdu ses joues de bébé, ce qui mettait en valeur ses pommettes plutôt proéminentes. Elle semblait épuisée et avait un air fragile qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

_ Cornelius ? Ecoutes, je…

_ Tu voudrais bien venir à Pré-au-lard avec moi mardi ?

Harry remarqua qu'il avait déjà adopté les tics qu'il aurait toujours, quelques années plus tard, à chaque fois qu'il serait nerveux.

_A suivre A.S.A.P !_


	5. Balades Nocturnes

** AN : Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui continuent de lire malgré le fait que j'abuse graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave d'avoir fait attendre autant de temps pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai peut-être une ou deux circonstances atténuantes comme la panne de mon ordi, la perte de mon plan suivie d'une légère panne d'inspi, le tout mélangé à pas mal de boulot à faire. Certes, j'aurais quand même du update plus tôt. Vraiment, désolée. Ah oui, et ayant relu la description de Fudge dans le bouquin, je voulais préciser que le Fudge de ma fic, est physiquement semblable à celui du film.**

Minerva esquissa un sourire gêné avant de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas libre. Elle s'excusa poliment, en lui proposant de remettre à une prochaine fois, et tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle un Cornelius relativement désemparé, retournant s'asseoir parmi les moqueries de ses camarades.

De nouveau, le trio changea de souvenir. Ils reconnurent assez vite le parc du château, simplement et uniquement illuminé par une pleine lune. Encore une fois, Fudge était seul. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard préoccupé. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui semblait fatigué et faible. Peut-être même plus encore que ce qu'il l'était actuellement. Tout à coup, ils virent deux silhouettes surgir de la forêt interdite. Tom et Minerva. Cornelius les vit, et soupira. Soudain, ils entendirent des éclats de voix, et virent la demoiselle administrer une gifle monumentale au jeune homme, qui se tut. Finalement, il partit sans dire un mot, à grands pas, en direction du château.

__ Et sinon, ça ne choque personne qu'ils soient dans le parc en pleine nuit ? Lança Ron. _

__ Je vois que le couvre-feu était à peu près autant efficace à leur époque qu'à la notre, ironisa Harry._

Ils suivirent le jeune Fudge qui se dirigeait vers Minerva. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire si elle était plus énervée que triste ou fatiguée. Au moment où Cornelius s'apprêta à parler, elle fit un signe de la main lui demandant clairement de se taire, et il baissa la tête en soupirant légèrement.

_ Tu as le temps pour une humble balade nocturne ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ Ca t'arrive souvent d'être aussi contradictoire ?

__ C'est une de ses spécialités, elle m'a fait le coup deux fois, affirma Harry, qui se rappelait de son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch et des biscuits dont il avait hérité en récompense de ses heures de retenue avec Ombrage._

Minerva se contenta de hausser un sourcil, et commença à marcher. Il faisait bon, malgré une légère brise et le parc était d'un silence paisible. Ils marchèrent sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes,

_ Ecoutes, si jamais tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis là, proposa timidement l'adolescent. Tu as de... légers problèmes avec Tom ?

_ Avec Tom rien n'est jamais léger.

Elle haussa les épaules, et ils entamèrent une discussion animée sur les examens qui étaient à venir.

_ Comme si tu avais une quelconque raison d'avoir peur pour l'épreuve de métamorphose...

_ On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer !

_ Arrêtes, tout le monde sait que tu es la meilleure élève de toute l'école dans cette discipline, que tu es déjà enregistrée en tant qu'Animagus, ce qui, je me permet de te le rappeler, est quand même plutôt impressionnant, et en plus de ça, Dumbledore t'admire comme c'est pas permis.

_ Oh, je t'en prie !

Ils entendirent Fudge grommeler quelque chose à propos de manque d'objectivité et d'attentions peut-être douteuses.

_ Cornelius !

Mais elle avait du mal à réprimer un sourire en coin.

_ Au moins je te fais rire.

_ Cornelius...

_ Faut bien que je serve à quelque chose.

_ Cornelius ?

_ Oui ?

_ Sois gentil et tais toi.

_ Y'a pas de quoi.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans une atmosphère paisible.

Et à nouveau, le trio changea de souvenir. Il étaient à présent non loin de la salle de Métamorphose, dans une obscurité quasi similaire à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Fudge n'était pas loin et semblait attendre quelque chose. Il fixait la porte de la salle d'un air presque dégouté, positionné de manière à ce que personne ne put le voir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brièvement, puis Minerva sortit, faisant attention de ne se faire voir par personne. Une fois encore, le décor s'effaça pour laisser place à un autre. La grande salle était lumineuse, les élèves aussi bruyants que d'habitude, et à en juger par les plats, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Minerva était souriante et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Fudge.

_ Épargne moi ta présence, s'il te plait.

Le visage de Minerva se décomposa face à l'accueil brutal auquel elle avait eu le droit. Elle reprit vite contenance et afficha une expression glaciale.

_ Très bien, mais puis-je au moins demander ce...

_ Si tu veux parler il me semble que tu as Tom et ton très cher Dumbledore, sur ce, tu permet, j'ai Potions.

Le souvenir suivant se déroulait également dans la grande salle, à la différence près qu'elle avait été aménagée et décorée pour une occasion, vraisemblablement un bal, étant donné qu'il y avait de nombreux gens qui tournoyaient sur la piste. Le trio ne repéra pas Fudge facilement, en revanche, ils aperçurent très rapidement un Tom Riddle transformé en gentleman au bras de leur professeur de Métamorphose.

**A suivre demain, et cette fois ci, je promet/jure/crache tout ce que vous voulez.**


	6. Réconciliation

**Comme promis. Désolée, c'est très court je sais...**

La minute d'après, sans avoir eu le temps de réellement étudier le souvenir précédent, ils atterrirent dans un petit salon très modeste, décoré sommairement, dans des tons gris et blancs. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères, croulant sous les livres et les dossiers, la plupart du Ministère. Le jeune Fudge était assis à sa table, en train de travailler. Il avait légèrement vieilli depuis le dernier souvenir. À peu près cinq années avaient du s'écouler. Le jeune homme semblait se prendre la tête sur son dossier et laissa échapper un grognement. On entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était des petits coups nerveux, rapides, qui avaient l'air d'avoir attiré l'attention de Fudge. Il se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. Minerva déboula dans son appartement dès la porte ouverte. Elle semblait dévastée.

_ Oh mais je t'en prie Minerva, tu peux entrer, dit-il sarcastiquement.

_ Je savais pas où aller...

Elle faisait les cents pas, respirait bruyamment et avait l'air totalement bouleversée. Le visage de Cornelius se radoucit un peu lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point elle avait l'air perdue et fragile. Elle avait l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs, et semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Rectification, elle était en train de fondre en larmes.

_ Minerva !

Il la serra dans ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots, une main posée sur son dos, l'autre passant parmi ses boucles brunes. Elle semblait se calmer petit à petit, comme s'il avait un effet rassurant sur elle. Le décor s'effaça seulement pour se matérialiser une nouvelle fois, à l'identique, autour d'eux. A l'exception près, que Minerva et Cornelius étaient à présent sur le divan. Il l'encerclait de ses deux bras et semblait préoccupé. Cornelius fut le premier à prendre la parole.

_ Comment t'es arrivée là ?

La tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami, elle se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Je savais pas du tout où aller... Albus est à l'étranger, je ne peux pas rentrer en Ecosse, je ne connais pas grand monde à Londres, et je... j'ai su par Slughorn où tu vivais. Je sais que nous n'avons pas quitté Poudlard en très bons termes mais...

_ Calmes toi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Racontes moi.

_ C'est...c'est Tom...

Elle tremblait,désormais.

__Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait, commença un Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui..._

__ S'il lui a fait quoi que ce soit, ben … S'il était pas déjà mort... Jsais pas ce que je ferais mais je le ferais, continua Ron sur la même lancée._

_ Il se conduisait étrangement, j'aurais du partir plus tôt...

Elle recommençait à paniquer.

_ Il voulait que... Il a tenu des propos... Il a parlé de reine, de serviteurs... Il a dit que j'étais sienne, que je lui appartenais que...

La pauvre jeune femme avait l'air terrorisée, blottie contre un Cornelius qui faisait tout pour la rassurer.

Une nouvelle fois, ils passèrent à un nouveau souvenir. Ils étaient à présent dans un bureau du ministère, où Cornelius travaillait. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Minerva entrer dans son bureau.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Il se passe tellement rien dans ton département que tu viens chercher du travail dans le mien ?

Contrairement à la minute précédente, elle souriait.

_ Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir...

_ Tu sais de quoi ça a l'air, dit comme ça ?

__ Moi je sais, et je préfère ne même pas y penser, dit Ron avec un air traumatisé._

_ Je préfère ne pas y penser, dit Minerva.

_ Tu m'a manqué.

_ Je sais. Je suis heureuse que l'on soit redevenus amis, ajouta t-elle en sortant.

Une nouvelle fois, ils changèrent de souvenir, mais restèrent dans la même pièce. Un peu de temps avait passé vu que l'amménagement du bureau était différent. Il était vraisemblablement très tard, et Fudge était seul avec Minerva.

**A suivre demain o/ Vous m'aimez ne dites pas le contraire !**


	7. Un petit incident

_AN : Bon, je sais, je crains, je mets 150 ans à update, mais au moins je le fais non ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais ? Bon et sinon *evil grin* enjoy la lecture. Ah oui, et juste pour vous situer dans l'histoire, il me reste deux ou trois souvenirs de Fudge, et on en est donc, pas même à la moitié de la fic. Bref. _

* * *

><p>Les bougies qui éclairaient l'endroit étaient presque entièrement consumées, l'un des trois bureaux était couvert de livres, et la pièce était silencieuse. Il devait y avoir eu une fête car la jeune sorcière portait une robe de soirée au genou et ceinturée et Cornelius était en costume, tous deux ayant une coupe de champagne à la main.<p>

Le jeune homme était en train de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux de son amie. Une fois ses boucles brunes coincées derrière son oreille, Minerva se retourna et rompit le silence.

_ C'est beaucoup plus calme ici, dit-elle, d'une voix soulagée.

_ Je dirais que nos chers collègues ont légèrement forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu, répondit Cornelius avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait de passer d'une année à une autre justifie un usage abusif de l'alcool et je...

_ Hey Mademoiselle Rabat-joie, rendez moi mon amie !

En guise de réponse elle lui administra une gentille tape sur l'épaule. Il attrapa sa main au passage et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**_ Oh pitié, on dirait une de ces histoires d'amour affreuses que Maman a l'habitude de lire, gémit Ron.**

**_ Et comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? Objecta Hermione.**

**_...**

Soudain, sûrement l'alcool aidant, Cornelius passa une main autour de la taille de Minerva et l'attira vers lui. La jeune femme qui, malgré sa récente désapprobation, semblait avoir consommé un peu plus de champagne que nécessaire, se rattrapa à lui en posant ses mains, aussi pâles que fine et délicates, sur le torse de son ami. Celui-ci entreprit de passer la main dans les longs cheveux bouclés de la demoiselle.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un couple passablement éméché passèrent leur tête dans la pièce, probablement pour vérifier que l'endroit était désert. Minerva se dégagea rapidement des bras de Cornelius, qui inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

_ Vous allez quand même paaaaaaaaas travailler ce soiiiiiiiiiir ? Lança la demoiselle qui ne marchait plus très droit.

_ On discutait, Amélia, répondit un Cornelius dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Il alla fermer la porte au nez des deux intrus qui avaient gâché le moment de complicité qu'il partageait avec Minerva.

_ Je vais y aller, murmura la jeune femme qui semblait perturbée.

Elle marcha droit vers la porte, la tête baissée, mais fut vite arrêtée par Cornelius, qui la retint par les poignets, en la plaquant brutalement contre le mur le plus proche. Minerva écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle, surprise par l'engouement du jeune homme. Contre toute attente, elle attrapa son collègue par la nuque avant de planter abruptement et avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains du jeune homme descendirent sur les hanches de Minerva, avant de continuer à se promener sur ses bras, son cou, sa poitrine tandis que celles de la jeune femme passaient des cheveux à sa nuque. Il continua de l'embrasser et descendit lentement dans le creux de son cou, décrochant un soupir satisfait. La tension monta d'un cran quand il passa une main agile sous sa robe, défaisant habilement les petits clips retenant ses bas et entreprit de baisser la fermeture éclair de la robe grâce son autre main.

**_ Je crois que j'ai suffisamment compris ce qui c'était passé ce soir là, et je n'ai vraiment, VRAIMENT pas besoin d'en voir plus. Mes yeux me piquent, gémit Ron.**

**_ Vous pensez... qu'il a laissé le souvenir entier ? Demanda une Hermione qui était d'un rouge vif impressionnant.**

**_ Par pitié, dites moi qu'il a coupé, ou modifié ou censuré... Ou je sais pas, mais qu'il ait fait quelque chose pour ce souvenir avant que..., commença Harry.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le décor commençait déjà à s'effacer, à la plus grande joie du trio.

**_ Dieu existe ! S'exclama Ron.**

**_ Pourquoi il nous a montré ça... comme ça ? On en aurait vu moins ça n'aurait pas été un problème... continua Harry**

**_ Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'on fasse attention à un détail que l'on a pas vu ? Proposa timidement Hermione.**

**_ Tu veux dire à quel moment, à celui où il aspirait les amygdales de McGonagall ou celui où il a commencé à enlever son porte-jarretelle ? Ironisa un Ron qui ne semblait pas tout à fait remis de ce qu'il venait de voir.**

**_ Je t'en prie, n'utilise plus jamais « McGonagall » et « Porte-jarretelle » dans la même phrase, supplia Harry en fermant les yeux comme pour effacer de son esprit ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.**

**_ Il faudrait peut-être le revoir pour...**

**_ NON ! Répondirent les garçons d'une même voix**

**_ Je doute qu'il nous ait laissé voir autant de ce souvenir sans raison, s'obstina t-elle.**

**_ Mais ça t'a pas suffit toi ? Ils étaient à moitié en train de... enfin... s'exclama Ron.**

**_ Si, mais peut-être justement qu'on était trop focalisés sur eux et que...**

**_ Moi je propose qu'on regarde la suite, dit Harry, afin de tuer dans l'œuf le débat stérile qui allait s'engager entre ses deux amis.**

**_ Bonne idée, approuva Ron. Mais par pitié, pas d'autres dans le genre !**

**Hermione soupira face au manque de maturité des deux autres, mais se résigna et plongea avec eux dans la pensine, une fois de plus.**

Ils étaient dans un vieux quartier enneigé de Londres près du Chaudron Baveur, où Minerva marchait très rapidement, suivie par Cornelius qui semblait essayer de l'empêcher de partir.

_ Minerva … Minerva ! MINERVA ! Où tu va comme ça ?

_ Oh j'ai quelques livres à chercher chez Fleury & Bott, commença t-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Depuis qu'on a fait l'amour tu...

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna.

_ Ca n'aurait jamais du se produire. C'était un incident, j'avais bu et...

_ Tu avais bu quelques verres, mais tu n'étais pas ivre non plus. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

_ Je ne veux pas être Tom.

_ Je te demandes pardon ?

_ Je veux pas me servir de toi. Je tiens à toi, c'est vrai, mais probablement pas de la même façon dont toi tu...

_ Comment tu...

_ J'ai vu la façon dont tu m'as regardée, avoua t-elle. Et je voudrais aussi mettre quelques choses au clair. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui... Enfin, certainement pas comme ça, je...

_ Je sais, dit-il.

_ Je pense que ce serait mieux si l'on ne se voyait pas pendant quelques temps.

Il avait réellement l'air blessé, mais ne protesta pas, et chacun partit de son côté.

Ils passèrent au souvenir suivant, et furent surpris de rester secs malgré la pluie. Ils suivirent Cornelius dans la maison de ville qui se situait de l'autre côté de la rue, lorsqu'ils entendirent Minerva l'appeler. Il ferma son parapluie pour se retourner précipitamment sur la jeune femme qui était trempée. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés par le mauvais temps et lui tombaient sur le visage tandis que la soie de sa robe d'été entièrement verte était alourdie par l'eau. Elle ne bougeait pas.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cria t-il afin de se faire entendre.

_ Il faut que je te parle !

_ Restes pas là, viens ici !

Et ils rentrèrent tous deux, suivis de près par le trio, dans ce qui fut un jour leur foyer...


	8. Le début de la fin

A/N : _Hello everyone ! Voici la suite tant attendue ( ou pas ) de ma petite fic ! Plus qu'un chapitre sur les souvenirs de Fudge après ! Merci à tous ceux qui review encore, et à Mel pour l'aide apportée ! Ah et profitez bien du fluff, parce qu'après, jvais méchamment tomber dans le angst..._

_Enjoy la lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Le début de la fin.<span>

C'était la même entrée, où, quelques minutes auparavant, le trio avait vu Cornelius faire sa demande.

_ Pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda le jeune homme, d'un ton un peu vif.

_ J'ai fait précisément ce que je ne voulais pas faire, répondit Minerva en regardant ses pieds.

_ Pas de crise d'hystérie cette fois ?

La jeune femme leva péniblement les yeux vers lui. Elle semblait sincèrement désolée, mais restait calme.

_ Pourquoi ? Enfin, je ne comprends pas... Il y a deux mois tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole et aujourd'hui tu demandes à me parler.

Tout à coup, l'aspect du souvenir devint un peu brumeux et l'on entendit plus les voix des deux protagonistes.

__ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron.  
>_ Le souvenir a été modifié, marmonna Harry.<em>

Le souvenir revint à son état normal et la discussion qu'entretenait Cornelius et Minerva fut de nouveau audible.

_ Non, et quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas ce pour cela que j'étais venue.

_ Pourquoi as-tu continué de retourner vers lui ?

_ Cornelius...

_ Je ne comprends pas. Expliques moi ?

_ Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais du le voir depuis le début. Je voulais juste que tu sache que ce n'était pas volontaire et que j'étais désolée. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, ajouta t-elle.

Elle semblait confuse, et se leva quelque peu précipitamment.

_ Minerva... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir au point de ne plus t'adresser la parole. Et tu connais les sentiments que j'éprouve vis à vis de ta personne, répondit Fudge d'un calme olympien.

__ C'est juste moi où on dirait qu'ils ont subi une lobotomie depuis ? Fit Ron. Non parce que j'ai jamais vu McGonagall aussi émotive ou Fudge aussi intelligent._

_ Tu, ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda t-elle sur un ton surpris, se retournant brusquement.

Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, et ses grands yeux verts étaient écarquillés. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

_ Je t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, répondit-il en se levant à son tour, arborant un regard conciliant.

_ Donc, là, tout de suite, tu ne tiens pas beaucoup à moi, répondit-elle vaguement, comme si elle pensait à autre chose.

_ Bon, alors disons, comme tu l'as aimé, reprit-il en croisant les bras, toujours en la regardant avec le même regard.

__ Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de Tom ? Interrogea Hermione. _

Cornelius se leva et s'approcha de Minerva.

_ Ca fait une dizaine d'années que je ne suis plus rationnel quand il s'agit de toi, c'est pas maintenant que je vais le devenir.

Elle eu un léger sourire en coin et se laissa volontiers étreindre par le jeune homme, qui, de la même façon que dans un souvenir vu quelques moments auparavant, passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de Minerva.

__ Oh mon dieu, on sait comment ça va finir tout ça, lança Ron._

Et vu le baiser qui suivit, Ron n'avait sûrement pas tort. Le paysage du salon s'effaça pour se re-matérialiser à l'identique, ou presque. Visiblement, ils étaient revenus au premier souvenir, et allaient enfin entendre la réponse tant attendue. Cornelius était, de toutes évidence, plus tendu que jamais. La bague qui se trouvait dans l'écrin était magnifique. Une émeraude, ainsi que quelques minuscules éclats de péridot et de diamant, surplombaient la fine monture plaquée or. L'ensemble était ravissant, tout en restant discret, et semblait tout à fait correspondre à sa destinataire. Celle-ci déglutit lentement et regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux, sans prêter la moindre attention à la bague.

_ Minerva ?

_ Je... j... i. ou...i.. Oui !

_ Oui ? Demanda un Cornelius abasourdi.

_ N'essaies pas de me le faire redire une deuxième fois !

Le jeune homme se releva et passa la bague au doigt de sa nouvelle fiancée. Cette dernière s'esclaffa en jetant finalement un œil à la bague de fiançailles qui était à son annulaire.

_ Cornelius... elle... cette bague est...

_ Faite pour toi, répondit le jeune homme en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa compagne, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

__ Si je le revois encore une fois lui toucher les cheveux je vais vomir, avertit Ron._

__ Psss Chhhhhut ! Dit Hermione en gesticulant à l'attention de son petit ami._

Mais membre du trio ne pu entendre ce que Cornelius disait à l'oreille de Minerva. Celle-ci avait désormais les yeux humides, et regardait Cornelius avec toute la tendresse du monde.

_ Je t'aime, lui dit-elle, avant que le décor se mette à s'effacer à nouveau.

Une fois de plus, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même salon, mais l'ambiance était radicalement différente. Il était visiblement très tard dans la soirée, on voyait de la neige à travers la fenêtre, et on était loin du romantisme présent dans le précédent souvenir. On entendait des flots de paroles, presque criés, ainsi que des bruits d'objets qui de toute évidence, n'étaient plus entiers après coup.

_ TU PENSES QUE JE NE CULPABILISE PAS ASSEZ ? Vociféra une Minerva, laissant ressortir son légendaire tempérament dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

_ ET MOI ALORS ?

_ N'AIES PAS LA PRETENTION DE DIRE QUE TU COMPRENDS CE QUE JE VIS EN CE MOMENT !

_ Oh, c'est sûr que moi, JE NE SOUFFRES PAS DU TOUT !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Minerva venait d'assassiner son fiancé très violemment. Elle respirait bruyamment, et quelques objets qui se trouvaient à proximité de sa personne, se mirent à léviter.

_ Minerva, calmes toi.

_ Calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ?

Elle attrapa le vase qui était à proximité et lança par terre dans un geste théâtral. Il était très rare qu'elle perde son sang froid, mais visiblement, lorsque c'était le cas, c'était spectaculaire.

_ J'AI PERDU CE QUI COMPTAIT LE PLUS A MES YEUX ! Hurla t-elle, en fondant en larmes.

_ Et moi ? Je suis QUOI pour toi ? Et je n'ai rien perdu peut-être ?

_ Arrêtes, ARRÊTES !

Ils ne les avaient jamais vus dans un état pareil. Ils semblaient autant en colère que désespérés.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein, Minerva ? Tu va faire ce que tu avais prévu ? Tu va aller LE REJOINDRE ? Vociféra Fudge sur un ton haineux.

_ OH CORNELIUS, LAISSES ALBUS EN DEHORS DE CA ! Répondit-elle du même ton.

_ Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas pour lui que tu quittes un poste au ministère pour devenir ENSEIGNANTE ! Et comment on va faire, hein ? Comment tu comptes être à Poudlard la journée, et ici le soir ? Et le mariage ? T'y as pensé, hein, T'Y AS PENSE ?

_ LE MARIAGE ? QUEL MARIAGE ? IL N'Y AURA PAS DE MARIAGE ! Hurla Minerva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si je vous dis « A suivre » vous me dites ?<strong>_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et que vous me laisserez des reviews !**_

_**Ah et si vous voulez un petit aperçu du petit couple, cf mon avatar !**_


	9. Des moments clés

Les Patronus – Chapitre 9 partie 1.

**A/N :** Oyé oyé, gentils, admirables et incroyables lecteurs. Je sais, j'avais dit qu'il ne resterait qu'un chapitre sur les souvenirs de Cornelius, mais c'était vraiment trop long, alors je coupe. De toutes façons, vous allez voir qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin. Bon, sinon je change un peu le résumé qui était pourrave, et je vais bientôt offrir un petit relooking à la fic, corriger deux trois problèmes, refaire un peu la mise en page des chapitres, et en rassembler un ou deux... Bref. Je sais tu t'en fous, mais je préviens si y'a des habitués. Sinon, je souhaite sincèrement remercier ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir, et ça donne envie d'écrire. Merci, et sur ce, bonne lecture, have fun, and leave a review si t'es tout mignon tout plein.

De nouveau, Harry, Ron et Hermione virent un nouveau paysage se reconstruire autour d'eux. Ils étaient désormais à Pré-au-lard, près de chez Honeydukes. Une grande couche de neige avait recouvert le village et la journée touchait probablement à sa fin. Le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte bleutée et une brise légère se faisait sentir. Cornelius avait du prendre quelques années depuis le dernier souvenir. Il se dirigeait vers Scribenpenne, lorsqu'il croisa Minerva, qui en sortait avec un grand sac. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Elle avait les yeux rouges, des cernes et semblait plus pâle que jamais. Ils se regardèrent tous deux sans avoir trop l'air de savoir quoi faire.

_ Bonsoir, lança Cornelius sans la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Bonsoir, répondit-elle l'air gênée. Écoutes, tu as le temps pour un verre ?

_ Je.. est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

_ Cornelius, il faut qu'on parle, commença t-elle.

_ Laisses moi juste acheter quelques plumes et je te rejoins aux Trois Balais.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables du pub, ils ne décrochèrent pas un mot, du moins jusqu'à ce que le barman de l'époque, arrive et les salue.

_ Cornelius, Minerva.

_ Bonsoir Dorian, répondit poliment Cornelius. Comment se porte la petite Rosmerta ?

_ Comme un charme ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

_ Pour moi, un Rhum Groseille et pour elle, un jus d'œillet, et dans un petit verre s'il te plait.

Minerva ferma la bouche et esquissa un triste et bref sourire en réalisant qu'il la connaissait si bien.

L'ambiance était, au mieux, tendue. Visiblement, chacun avait souffert de la rupture, et il était difficile de communiquer. Après avoir échangé quelques mots vide de sens sur ce qui faisait la une des journaux ou la météo, ils abordèrent enfin le sujet dont Minerva ressentait le besoin de parler, mais le trio ne pu entendre quoi que ce soit car une fois encore, le souvenir avait été modifié.

_ Minerva, ce n'était pas ta faute, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Si, et tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir encore plus que...

_ On ne pas pas avoir à nouveau cette discussion.

_ Je voulais aussi qu'on essaie de mettre nos différends de côté, continua t-elle en regardant son verre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On était amis, avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. J'ai conscience que ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, répondit-elle, mais j'espérais qu'on puisse mettre notre rancœur de côté.

Pour toute réponse, Cornelius vida d'un trait son rhum.

Quelques instants et quelques verres plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dehors, dans le froid.

_ Je.. Je dois retourner au château, dit Minerva d'un air gêné.

Cornelius affichait un visage qui se voulait brave mais quiconque voyait réellement le jeune homme savait qu'il était dévasté intérieurement. Il attrapa la main de son ex fiancée, dans le but de la retenir, quelques minutes de plus. Il se pencha vers elle, et lui demanda, d'une voix quelque peu déchirée :

_ Un dernier...

Avec cela, la jeune femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux, effleura la joue de son ami avec sa main gantée. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune-homme, et le laissa entourer sa taille de ses bras. Il approfondit rapidement le baiser, savourant chaque seconde qu'elle lui accordait. Au bout d'un certain moment, ils consentirent à séparer leurs visages.

_ Au revoir Cornelius, dit finalement Minerva.

Le jeune-homme déglutit et lâcha sa main, acceptant de la laisser partir. Il s'autorisa à verser une larme, quand elle, ne se retourna pas.

__ J'ai mal pour lui, admit Ron._

Sur ces mots, le village s'effaça à nouveau, pour laisser place au Chemin de Traverse. Il était quasiment désert, l'été n'étant probablement pas terminé. Cornelius regardait sa montre, et semblait quelque peu nerveux. Soudain, Minerva apparu, comme sortie de nulle part. Elle portait une robe et un manteau d'été vert d'eau, et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval bien serrée.

__ Elle ressemble déjà beaucoup plus à la Minerva qu'on connait, commenta Harry._

__ Elle a du changer progressivement, répondit Hermione. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec le sujet de leur séparation ?_

__ Très belle théorie, mais le souvenir a été modifié, nous ne sommes donc pas au courant de tout, dit Ron._

_ Excuses moi, j'ai...

_ C'est pas grave, coupa t-il en commençant à marcher.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite boutique de Florian Fortarôme, et s'assirent à une table isolée. Comme dans le précédent souvenir, ils semblaient avoir du mal à lancer la conversation. C'était probablement la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis leur au revoir à Pré-au-lard. L'ancien couple semblait réellement faire des efforts pour être sympathiques et agir en amis l'un avec l'autre.

_ Alors, comment ça se passe, à Poudlard ? Demanda soudainement Cornelius.

_ Plutôt bien, répondit Minerva en souriant. Je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il fallait que je fasse dans la discipline, et j'ai un peu été débordée en début d'année, mais Albus m'a beaucoup aidée.

Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, mais à la mention du nom de Dumbledore, Fudge broncha très discrètement. Elle continua quelques secondes avant de vite se rendre compte que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas.

_ Cornelius ?

_ Je fréquente quelqu'un, dit-il précipitamment en fixant son regard sur le coulis à l'hydromel qui recouvrait sa glace.

Minerva déglutit, et ferma les yeux une brève seconde. Elle plaqua sur son visage un sourire étrange. Une partie était triste et sincère, quand l'autre semblait le féliciter mais était totalement hypocrite. Cornelius releva les yeux et avait l'air quelque peu soulagé en voyant son sourire, bien que sa moue indiquait qu'il se sentait encore quelque peu coupable.

_ Tu... ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Bien sur que non. Je suis... contente pour toi, dit-elle.

_ Et toi tu... ?

_ Non! Enfin... c'est compliqué, admit-elle en ayant l'air de trouver la vue de sa glace très intéressante à son tour.

Cornelius semblait très légèrement contrarié de sa réponse, mais ne broncha pas, cette fois-ci.

_ On devrait sûrement changer de sujet, proposa sagement Minerva.

_ Oui, répondit précipitamment Cornelius.

Le trio continua son voyage dans les souvenirs de l'ex ministre, assistant petit à petit à leur réconciliation. Ils entendirent Minerva parler des maraudeurs, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, ou Fudge raconter des anecdotes insolites sur son nouveau poste au département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques. Jusqu'à un souvenir particulier, du moins. Le mariage de Cornelius. C'était à prévoir, évidemment, mais le trio se demandait si Minerva serait présente, et si oui, comment allait-elle réagir. Ils finirent par la repérer parmi les invités. Cornelius lui, regardait sa nouvelle fiancée, un petit sourire sur le visage. Minerva souriait aussi, assise à côté d'une personne que le trio reconnut comme étant Amelia Bones. La cérémonie se passa sans embûches, et une question que tout le monde ne connaissait que trop bien, fut posée.

_ Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Cornelius tourna alors nerveusement sa tête vers les invités, cherchant Minerva parmi eux. Il croisa enfin ses yeux, et semblait presque lui adresser un regard quémandant. Elle afficha de nouveau le sourire étrange qu'elle avait montré lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un, et hocha la tête de droite à gauche d'une manière presque imperceptible. Personne, à par peut-être la toute nouvelle Mrs Fudge et une invitée du premier rang qui semblait saucissonnée dans une robe rose bonbon, ne sembla remarquer le petit échange entre Cornelius et Minerva.

_ Je vous déclare mari et femme.

Le souvenir différent était quelque peu différent, et ne mentionnait Minerva à aucun moment. Ils étaient dans un couloir du ministère, et Fudge semblait écouter une conversation en cachette. Deux hommes qui semblaient plutôt bien placés dans la hiérarchie, étaient en pleine discussion.

_ Alors comme ça, Jordan va se retirer ?

_ Et oui, il va falloir le remplacer.

_ Tu sais qui s'est présenté ?

_ J'ai entendu dire que le petit Fudge se présentait, répondit l'autre d'un ton moqueur.

_ Fudge ? Pouffa son interlocuteur. Ce gamin, directeur du département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques ?

_ Il a de l'espoir le gosse.  
>_ Le jour où on aura un sang-mêlé à un poste aussi prestigieux n'est pas encore arrivé !<p>

_ Il a déjà de la chance d'en être arrivé là où il est, à sa place je m'en contenterais sans broncher.

_ Il n'arrivera jamais à rien d'autre le gamin, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Le visage du gamin en question semblait se décomposer au fur et à mesure de la conversation des deux hommes. Ils continuèrent de parler de Cornelius en termes peu élogieux, ainsi que de tergiverser sur le prestige de leurs postes et la suprématie du sang pur.

__ S'ils avaient su, remarqua Ron._

__ Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi il attachait tant d'importance à son poste ainsi qu'au rang du sang, répondit sombrement Harry avant que le souvenir ne se dissolve à nouveau._

Ils avaient véritablement fait un bon dans le temps dans le suivant. Le trio semblait en effet désormais assister à une fête donnée en l'honneur de l'élection de Fudge au poste de ministre. Hermione l'aperçu rapidement, près des deux hommes qui discutaient dans le souvenir précédent, et qui semblaient à présent admirer, ou plutôt lécher les bottes de l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux. Harry quant à lui aperçu Minerva, suivie de près par Dumbledore, Fudge adressa poliment un signe de tête à ses interlocuteurs et se dirigea vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, qui lui adressèrent de brèves félicitations.

_ Merci bien, merci bien… Mais j'avouerais que maintenant que je suis élu, je…

_ Ressent une peur de mal faire et du stress ? Proposa Minerva  
>_ Voilà, répondit-il en déglutissant.<p>

_ Ma porte est toujours ouverte si vous avez besoin d'un conseil, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Dumbledore, un regard entendu. Oh, des suçacides !

La gourmandise de leur ancien directeur le poussa à se diriger de l'autre côté de la pièce, laissant Cornelius et Minerva à leur discussion.

_ Comment est-ce que ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile en ce moment ?

Minerva adressa un regard inquisiteur à son ancien fiancé, lui demandant, à l'aide d'un simple regard, la signification précise de sa question.

_ Je veux dire, avec Tom...

_ Tom est mort, coupa rapidement Minerva. La personne, ou plutôt la chose dont on entend parler, n'est pas, et ne sera plus jamais Tom. Et c'est la dernière fois que je mentionne son nom.

Fudge acquiesça et ils entamèrent une discussion sur le ministère. Le changement entre le Fudge qu'ils voyaient dans les souvenirs précédents et celui qui se tenait devant eux étaient radicaux. Il était beaucoup plus pompeux, et ne sembla avoir aucun scrupule à abandonner lâchement une Minerva éberluée pour aller lécher les bottes de Milicent Bagnold, qui devait, à cette période, à peine se retirer du poste de Ministre, donc. Deux femmes, Mrs Fudge et une version plus jeune mais néanmoins tout aussi laide de Dolores Ombrage, étaient chacune d'un côté de la pièce et souriaient, apparemment satisfaites.

__ Bon, et bien là je crois que nous voyons celui qu'on a toujours vu jusque là... constata Ron._

__ Ce que je ne comprends pas du coup, c'est l'attitude qu'il a eu envers moi, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'annonce le retour de Voldemort, dit Harry._

__ J'ai une théorie, répondit vaguement Hermione, qui ne disait pas grand chose depuis maintenant quelques souvenirs._

La scène suivante se déroulait dans Poudlard. Fudge, qui semblait plutôt joyeux, se tenait devant l'entrée de la chambre de Minerva, attendant vraisemblablement qu'elle lui ouvre. Ce qu'elle fit, quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe de chambre de flanelle en tartan, les yeux rouges.

_ Minerva !

Elle le fit rentrer et il entamèrent une discussion sur James et Lily Potter, sur leur décès.

_ Et dire que tout le monde boit et trinque à la santé de ce pauvre Harry, qui va grandir sans parents, dans une famille de moldus où il sera très certainement méprisé, et …

_ Minerva...  
>_ J'ai essayé de dissuader Albus de le laisser chez des gens pareils, mais évidemment, il avait déjà sa propre idée de la chose, et...<p>

_ Minerva...

_ Je t'ai demandé de venir en ta qualité, et seulement en ta qualité d'ami. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour des raisons strictement personnelles, mais il n'y a personne, absolument personne d'autre qui peut comprendre, et...

_ Minerva !

Elle se tut enfin, lui laissant la parole. Mais il ne parla pas, et se contenta de lui tendre son mouchoir, et de la laisser se calmer. Contrairement aux autres souvenirs, elle ne versa pas une seule larme. Et regagna de nouveau une posture droite et un visage impassible.

__ Je lui suis déjà reconnaissant d'avoir essayé de m'éviter les Dursley..._

Dans le souvenir suivant, ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Minerva.

_ Ils ont fait quoi ? S'insurgea Minerva.

_ Il est juste, suspendu...

_ Sont-ils seulement conscients que sans sa présence, les attaques vont se multiplier ?

__ La chambre des secrets ! S'esclaffèrent simultanément Harry, Ron et Hermione. _

_ Et qui ont-ils prévu de nommer directeur ? Un crétin sans expérience qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation ?  
>_ J'ai insisté pour que tu conserves tes droits et que tu reprennes le poste.<p>

_ Oh...

_**A suivre bientôt ! **_


	10. Le point de non retour ?

**A/N : Here is the last chapter des souvenirs de Cornelius ! Enfin ! Yay ! Des mercis très particuliers à Felinness et Chipoteuse ! Vos reviews sont précieuses ;) Sinon j'espère que la fic vous plait autant qu'à ses débuts... Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs si y'en a =) Sentez vous libre de laisser des reviews -même négatives- ou de m'envoyer des MP, l'avis des lecteurs m'intéresse toujours et m'inspire en général (Sisi, je jures) Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla que tout le monde il s'en fout et je vous dis bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Le trio assista alors aux quelques discussions qui avaient pris place pendant leur scolarité. La discussion aux Trois Balais à propos de Sirius Black, où Harry ne put contenir un rire lorsqu'il remarqua que son niveau de discrétion sous la cape d'invisibilité était ridiculement bas. L'année suivante, ils assistèrent à plusieurs rencontres dans le tournoi, ainsi qu'à leur fameuse dispute quant au détraqueur qui avait administré un baiser à Barty Croupton, jusqu'à leur entrée très remarquée dans l'infirmerie dont ils se souvenaient encore. Puis vint la fin de l'année, la fin du tournoi et en conséquent, l'annonce de Harry concernant le retour de Voldemort. Et l'échange qui suivit fut relativement intéressant.<p>

_ Mais enfin Cornelius, quel raison aurait-il de mentir ?

_ Il obéit aux ordres de Dumbledore, j'en suis sûr !

_ Qu'est ce que ?

_ Il t'as déjà convaincue j'imagine hein ? Après tout il a toujours réussi à te convaincre très vite sur n'importe quel sujet, dit-il avec un regard mauvais.

_ Et qu'insinuez vous par là, Monsieur le ministre ? Répliqua t-elle d'une voix particulièrement froide.

_ Si ma mémoire est bonne, il arrivait à te convaincre de rester tard le soir, quand il voulait discuter de « Métamorphose » avec son étudiante préférée !

_ Qu...

_ Et il a réussi à te convaincre de quitter le Ministère pour devenir professeur. Et...

_ Assez ! Albus n'a certainement rien à voir la dedans ! Et si tu as un tant soit peu de bon sens tu l'écouterais et commencerais à faire quelque chose pour éviter une situation de crise telle que celle qu'on a connu il y a quelques années !

_ Il est fou ! Cet homme est fou ! Et le garçon le cro...

_ Amusant, il y a encore quelques heures, tu semblais plutôt te porter garant de Potter.

_ Ce n'est pas la question ! Le vieux fou a

_ Ne l'appelles pas ainsi en ma présence !

_ Il a réussi a te monter la tête, aussi bien à toi qu'à lui ! Et maintenant il essaie de me faire passer pour l'abruti de l'histoire ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que les gens me prenne pour un paranoïaque qui a perdu la tête, afin de prendre ma place !

_ Tu es paranoïaque. Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Où est passé le Cornelius que je connaissais ?

_ Il a évolué ! Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant et de voir la vérité ! Je refuse de perdre tout ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé si dur parce qu'il faudrait que je crois un gamin de 15 ans sur parole, ou pire, un homme qui m'a toujours regardé de haut et qui a toujours cherché à me manipuler !

_ Tu es en plein délire, constata Minerva.

Et avec ça, ils passèrent à l'année suivante. De toute évidence, leurs rapports ne s'étaient pas améliorés. Ils étaient peut-être même pires encore, si cela était possible.

_ Comment as-tu pu la laisser...

_ J'ai intégré quelqu'un de confiance à un endroit où ça manquait sérieusement.

_ Quelqu'un de confiance ? De confiance ? Elle torture les élèves Cornelius !

_ Elle leur inculque du respect et de l'autorité, ainsi qu'un apprentissage de la hiérarchie. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la torture. Il est hautement improbable que Dolores...

_ Dolores ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches, ironisa Minerva.

_ Je n'ai aucune leçon sur la proximité à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui passe ses soirées avec... son supérieur, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui administra une gifle avant de tourner les talons, sans rien ajouter.

Dans le souvenir suivant, Fudge était à son bureau et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Soudain, ils entendirent une petite voix minauder :

_ Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le ministre ? Demanda Ombrage, qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement d'une petite porte, juste derrière le fauteuil de son interlocuteur.

_ Je voulais un rapport complet sur comment avancent les choses à Poudlard, dit-il sans lever le nez de son journal.

Dolores semblait légèrement désappointée, comme si elle aurait voulu qu'elle lui demande autre chose.

__ Elle s'attendait à quoi ? A un rendez-vous galant ? Ironisa Ron._

__ Bien peut-être, Ronald, oui, peut-être, répondit Hermione._

__ Dans le bureau de Fudge ? _

_Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu devant l'incompréhension de leur ami._

__ Quoi vous pensez que... EEEEEEERK, hurla le pauvre roux, dont une image fortement atroce venait de se former dans l'esprit._

_ Et bien, j'ai tout sous contrôle, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de garder Potter en retenue plusieurs fois par semaine.

_ Pas de nouvelles de Dumbledore ?

_ Personne n'en a parlé. Aucun des professeurs ou des élèves n'a laissé entendre qu'ils savaient où il était.

_ Creusez plus loin. Potter où l'un de ses sbires doit forcément le savoir. Pas d'éléments perturbateurs ?

_ Non, même si je dois dire que l'incompétence de ce Hagrid commence à me taper sur les nerfs, et que l'on ne puisse pas dire que je m'entende particulièrement bien avec les autres membres du corps professoral. Spécialement Minerva.

A la mention du nom de Minerva, Fudge releva la tête.

_ Mais elle ne me donne pas un seul prétexte pour mettre un terme à sa présence.

Il eut un sourire qui semblait quelque peu nostalgique, mais se reprit rapidement.

_ Ne vous occupez pas d'elle. A moins qu'elle sache où est Dumbledore, elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, vous allez avoir beaucoup à faire. Il me semble que les élèves de l'année de Potter ont des examens demain, dit-il.

_ J'ai vérifié, ils ont l'astrologie, le...

_ Bien. Allez vous en occuper, la coupa t-il, visiblement pressé qu'elle s'en aille.

Ombrage ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être congédiée de la sorte, et aussi vite. Elle se leva précipitamment, et déjà, Cornelius ne prêtait plus aucune attention à elle. Il soupira, et sembla hésiter avant d'ouvrir un petit tiroir de son bureau. Il contenait des lettres, quelques photos et une petite boîte. Il la sortit et en tira la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait offerte à Minerva quelques années auparavant. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, puis la reposa dans son écrin. Il sortit ensuite une des vieilles photos, où l'on voyait la version plus jeune de Minerva qui riait en passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient à ce moment là, lâchés et bouclés, contrairement à ceux de la femme qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. Dans un élan de colère, il sembla sur le point de déchirer la dite photo, mais ne put s'y résoudre. Il prit alors alors sa tête entre ses deux mains et poussa un soupir plaintif. Ombrage, qui avait assisté à la scène en observant discrètement depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, affichait une expression quelque part entre le sourire et la fulmination.

__ Hermione ? Fit Ron devant l'expression de sa petite amie._

__ Examen d'astrologie. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?_

_Harry sembla avoir une illumination et inspira profondément. _

__ Ombrage a attaqué McGonagall ce jour là... répondit Ron les neurones semblant se connecter entre eux._

Le souvenir suivant était celui dans lequel Fudge avait une discussion avec Dumbledore après la bataille du ministère. Il se répandait en excuses, essayant de se justifier et de sauver son emploi. Dumbledore ne sembla prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il proposait, dans le soit-disant but de rassurer le monde magique et de ne créer aucune panique.

_ Et donc, reprit Albus, vous comprenez la nécessité de faire des excuses publique au jeune Harry.

_ Euh oui, oui, tout à fait, mais...

_ Vous allez également devoir suspendre le professeur Ombrage de ses fonctions, étant donné que des mauvais traitements, généreusement prodigués par ses soins ont...

_ Mauvais traitements ?

_ Je vois que vous ne surveilliez pas beaucoup votre recrue.

_ Comment ça surveiller ? En tant que ministre, j'ai des déplacements à effectuer ! Cela fait deux semaines que je règle des affaires avec le Ministre de la Magie Français !

_ Et bien, pendant que vous étiez en France, elle utilisait des plumes de torture afin de... discipliner les élèves...

Fudge qui était déjà extrêmement pâle, semblait encore perdre de la couleur.

_ J'ai également, appris par quelques sources sûres, qu'elle aurait été prêté à utiliser un sortilège impardonnable dans le seul et unique but de questionner mes élèves.

Le Ministre était livide et tremblotait, ne semblant pas assimiler entièrement ce qu'il entendait.

_ Et enfin, elle s'est permis de donner l'ordre d'attaquer l'un de mes professeurs sous prétexte qu'il était, je cites, « Hybride », et a récidivé sur l'une de ses collègues qui avait tenté de le protéger. Au moment où je vous parle, Hagrid est toujours en cavale et Minerva n'est toujours pas consciente.

_ Elle a attaqué Minerva ? Demanda Fudge qui avait l'air encore plus alarmé que quelques minutes auparavant, si cela était possible.

_ Minerva a reçu quatre éclairs de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine. Sur ce je vous laisse, je vous ai accordé trente minutes de mon temps, je dois désormais parler au jeune Potter.

Et avec ça, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, laissant sur place un Fudge qui avait visiblement du mal à respirer.

Le décor du Ministère laissa place à celui de Sainte Mangouste. Cornelius était en train de traverser un couloir, sous les regards de ses occupants. Certains patients avaient l'air choqués de le voir là, et les visiteurs, qui étaient tous au courant de l'actualité, le regardaient avec la même expression, un mélange entre la pitié, le dégoût, la colère, l'incompréhension... Il traversa la tête baissée et fonça droit vers l'accueil.

_ Je voudrais voir Minerva McGonagall s'il vous plait.

_ Je suis désolée, monsieur le ministre, mais elle n'est pas en état de recevoir des visiteurs actuellement.

_ Je veux la voir.

_ Monsieur, elle n'est pas consciente, elle...

_ OU EST-ELLE ? Finit-il par exploser.

_ Au quatrième étage, dans la salle Thoranda Carshot, la salle des...

_ Blessures graves dues à un usage abusif de magie, compléta Fudge, pâle comme un linge.

_ Mais vous de ne devriez pas...

Les mots de l'infirmière se perdirent quand Fudge se dirigea très rapidement vers la salle en question.

Il triturait nerveusement son fameux chapeau melon, en s'approchant de Minerva. Celle-ci semblait profondément endormie, mais n'avait pas un visage paisible. Il s'approcha encore et sembla hésiter à passer sa main dans les longs cheveux désormais gris, de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Il se ravisa, et entreprit de prendre sa main à la place. L'infirmière qui se trouvait dans la pièce et qui s'occupait d'un autre patient, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la scène, l'air désapprobateur.

Tout à coup, la main de Minerva se mit à trembler, et sembla essayer de se dégager de celle de Cornelius.

_ Si déjà son inconscient ne veut p as de vous, je doute qu'elle soit heureuse de vous trouver à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se réveillera, Monsieur le Ministre, dit la nurse avec un soudain dédain.

Cornelius ravala sa salive et quitta la pièce avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors, comme expulsés de la pensine. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le bureau de la Directrice. Ils mirent un certain temps à se réhabituer à la sensation d'être dans le présent.

_ Puis-je vous aider ?

Ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix familière de Minerva McGonagall, qui était visiblement revenue pendant leur voyage dans la pensine.

* * *

><p><strong>So ? Comme je le dis souvent, feedback toujours apprécié =) - Et si jvous gonfle, hésitez pas à me le dire xD-<strong>


	11. Discussion avec un portrait

_ Hum, euuuuuuuuuuuuh, hummm...

_ A vrai dire, on, regardait quelques souvenirs qui nous avaient été confiés, dit Hermione en regardant Harry qui la remerciait silencieusement.

Minerva échangea un regard étonné avec le portrait de Dumbledore puis reporta son attention sur le trio.

_ Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les souvenirs de Severus ou ceux de Riddle j'imagine, néanmoins, la prochaine fois, demandez moi si vous voulez utiliser quelque chose dans ce bureau...

_ A vrai dire...

Ron envoya à Harry un regard le suppliant de ne pas continuer.

_ Oui ? Fit-elle.

_ Ah, Minerva, à en juger par ce que je vois, je dirais que ces trois là ont encore réussi à découvrir quelque chose qui ne les regarde probablement pas, dit le portrait de Dumbledore, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis leur lança son célèbre regard qui voulait dire « expliquez vous ». Ce fut Hermione qui osa briser le silence.

_ On a croisé Mr Fudge, et...

Avant même d'avoir entendu la fin de la phrase d'Hermione, Minerva sembla en comprendre la signification, et échangea un regard paniqué avec le tableau de l'ancien directeur, qui n'avait pas l'air plus joyeux qu'elle.

_ Qu'est ce que vous savez, exactement ?

_ Et bien, on sait que vous avez eu une relation... _particulière_ avec Mr Fudge... Que vous avez failli l'épouser, mais que finalement vous vous êtes disputés, et...

Hermione s'empêtrait dans ses explications, gênée d'avouer à sa professeur qu'ils avaient assisté à des moments de sa vie jugés plutôt personnels.

_ Il me semble que ce sont des choses qui ne vous regardent pas le moins du monde, ainsi, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir sortir de ce bureau avant que je revienne, je crois bien qu'une discussion avec Cornelius s'impose.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de son bureau, laissant derrière elle un trio soulagé de ne pas être à la place de Fudge.

_ Vous croyez que Fudge va avoir des ennuis ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

_ Pas du tout ! Elle le prendre dans ses bras et ensuite ils iront bras dessus bras dessous acheter des confiseries chez Honeydukes ! Railla Ron.

_ Arrêtes de le plaindre Hermione, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, ajouta Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Les souvenirs qu'avait donné Cornelius ne leur avait pas réellement apporté de réponses. Ils avaient d'avantage aiguisé leur curiosité.

_ J'imagine que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions...

Tous trois sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face au portrait de Dumbledore.

_ Qu'avez vous vu précisément ? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix sceptique.

_ Euh, et bien, en toute honnêteté, beaucoup de choses. Professeur, qu'est ce que Voldemort avait à voir avec tout ça ?

_ Ah Harry... Tom a été un élève, bien qu'il eut rapidement des envies différente, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent, qui avait envie de posséder tout ce qui pouvait le rendre plus fort. Il avait déjà commencé à se former une armée, et à se faire appeler Lord. J'imagine qu'une reine n'aurait pas été de trop.

_ Vous voulez dire, que vous-savez-qui a essayé d'avoir le professeur McGonagall dans son camp ? demanda Ron, l'air incrédule

_ C'était probablement la meilleure élève de l'école après lui, il aurait été idiot de ne pas essayer, répondit le portrait.

_ Et elle a dit non, je suppose. Cela expliquerait la tension qu'il y avait entre eux dans certains souvenir, déduit Harry.

_ Ah, j'ai bien peur que la vérité soit bien plus compliquée que cela. Voyez vous, Minerva a toujours eu un sens de la loyauté et de la raison infaillible.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'elle a rejoint Voldemort à un moment ? s'exclama Ron

_ Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça non plus.

_ Elle était amoureuse de lui non ?

_ Ah miss Granger, une fois de plus, vous réussissez à prouver que votre sens de la déduction fonctionne à merveille.

_ Comment peut on ressentir des sentiments pour un monstre pareil ? demanda Harry

_ Comme je le disais, à cette époque là Harry, Tom n'était qu'un simple adolescent. Exceptionnel dans ses qualités intellectuelles, mais un simple adolescent, qui faisait de mauvais choix.

_ Mais il avait déjà assassiné quatre personnes ! protesta Harry. C'était un meurtrier ! Il avait déjà commencé à créer une équipe de mangemorts ! Il était passionné par les Forces du mal !

_ Harry... Je suis celui qui t'a appris tous ces éléments, répondit Dumbledore. Je suis plutôt au courant des agissements de Tom à cette époque, j'étais le seul à le soupçonner d'agissements malhonnêtes. Aux yeux des autres, c'était un garçon charmant, désireux d'apprendre, doté de compétences exceptionnelles et... très apprécié de la gent féminine. En somme, mis à part les trois fidèles serviteurs qu'il avait réussi à rassembler, personne ne connaissait le vrai Tom. Minerva et moi avons souvent des désaccords sur ce sujet d'ailleurs.

_ Et Fudge ? Comment a t-il fait pour en arriver là ?

_ Il s'est habitué à la vie qu'il avait reconstruite, et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que rien dans son train de vie, ne se dégrade. Cornelius a toujours eu très peur du changement et des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur sa petite vie bien rangée, vous avez pu l'observer à grande échelle il n'y a pas longtemps, il me semble... Néanmoins, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose... Pourquoi ceci vous intéresse tant ?

Harry répondit au portrait en lui expliquant que c'était venu d'une simple curiosité. Une curiosité qui le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'entouraient depuis maintenant tellement longtemps. Il lui expliqua également qu'il regrettait ne pas avoir plus pris le temps de le connaître lui, au lieu de constamment parler de Voldemort, de l'avenir du monde sorcier ou de simples histoires concernant l'école.

Ron s'était assis sur le bureau et était occupé à tripoter chaque objet se trouvant dessus. Hermione le regardait avec un air désapprobateur, mais le jeune homme ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Harry, quant à lui, continuait de converser avec le portrait de Dumbledore, jusqu'au moment où son ami eut l'air de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant.

_ Non ?!

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? demanda Harry.

_ Professeur, est-ce que c'est vous ?

Ronald tendit en direction du portrait une vieille photo qu'il avait dénichée au milieu des papiers. Celle-ci représentait une jeune Minerva, de tout au plus seize ans, qui faisait une démonstration de son talent d'animagus, aux côté d'un homme qui était visiblement plus vieux, mais à qui il était impossible de donner un âge, des cheveux auburn mi longs, et un début de barbe de la même couleur. Il avait des cernes, et beaucoup, beaucoup de rides d'expressions, mais aucune n'était marquée. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

_ Oui, M. Weasley, c'est exact, répondit ce même homme.

Hermione prit la photo pour l'examiner de plus près, tandis que les yeux de Ronald allaient de la photo au portrait et vice-versa.

_ Quand a t-elle été prise ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse de savoir comment et pourquoi il y avait une photo de ces deux là à cette période là.

_ Le jour où Minerva fut enregistrée sur la liste officielle des Animagis, répondit fièrement Albus. Bien sûr, elle maîtrisait cette métamorphose depuis un certain bout de temps, mais comme elle était censée avoir dix sept ans pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer cette transformation, nous avons attendu avant de la déclarer. La plus jeune animagus que je n'ai jamais vue. Les maraudeurs y compris, oui Harry. Je considère avoir fait correctement mon travail de tuteur.

_ Ah donc c'était ça le souvenir de Fudge où Mc.. le professeur McGonagall sortait de votre salle de cours tard le soir, vous l'entraîniez à se transformer ! Fudge se faisait des films ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il était complètement paranoïaque, dit Ron.

Mais le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore ne répondit pas à cette affirmation.

**N/A : Oh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente ! Entre le bac, les vacances sans internet et j'en passe, j'étais pas prête d'updater cette fic. Mais je l'abandonnerait pas, c'est mon bébé ! Même si j'en commence d'autres ! Et puis j'update bientôt Faceprofs aussi. Kiss you all !**


End file.
